


Home

by Andie01



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie01/pseuds/Andie01
Summary: She found her home.





	Home

            I shiver wrapping another blanket around my daughter.  Picking up my cell I try the landlord.  “Mr. Lambert, it’s Ursula.  My heat is busted again.”

  “Ursula, Sweetheart, I can’t fix anything in your apartment.”

  “What?”

  “I’ve left you multiple notices.  You’re four months behind on the rent.”

  “I’m trying, Sir.”

  “I’m aware but that doesn’t change the facts.  I can’t fix anything in that apartment until you’re paid up.”

  “I have a child.  You can’t possibly…”

  “I can’t.”

  “Can’t or won’t?  Please, Sir, it’s so cold in here the pipes are frozen.  How am I supposed to clean the apartment or bathe my child with no water?”

  “I think I’ve been lenient enough.  You want repairs, you have to pay your back rent.  I’m sorry.”

The phone beeps in my hand indicating the call disconnects.

  “Damn it,” I growl lowly, blinking away tears.  My baby daddy has always been in and out of our lives causing me to struggle to make ends meet.  When he disappeared eighteen months ago, it was the last straw.  I threw his things into the street and had the locks changed on the apartment before informing him where he can go.  Thankfully with him being a wrestler, my seven-year-old has never really missed the man.  I tuck the blankets tighter around her as I try to figure out how to fix my life.  My phone pings with a text message.

Drew.  _Just wanted to be the first to wish my Soph a happy birthday.  Miss both my girls._

_Miss you too, Gulak.  I’ll be sure to tell her Uncle Drew is thinking of her._

A sudden idea hits me.  Digging through my bedside table, I find the spare set of keys.

  _Are you home?”_

_No.  Why?”_

_My heat is busted again.  Landlord says it will be a while.  Can we use your place?”_

_Of course.  Stay as long as you need.”_

_You are a life saver, Gulak.  I love you._

_Ditto Urs._

Pulling myself from the bed, I pull my bag from the closet and stuff it with clothes before bundling my daughter tighter into the blankets and into my arms.

  “Momma?”

  “Shhhh.  It’s okay.  Go back to sleep,” I murmur pulling the door close behind myself.

  “Where are we going?”

  “Uncle Drew said we can stay at his apartment.  And he wanted to be the first to tell you happy birthday.”

  “What about Daddy?”

  “Not yet,” I force a smile.

  “Is Uncle Drew still awake?”

  “I don’t know, Soph,” I mumble as I trudge through the snow.

  “Can I call him?”

  “My phone is in my pocket.  Can’t really get to it, Soph.”

  “I can,” she giggles breaking out of the blanket cocoon.

  “Sophia,” I grumble as she pulls my phone from my jeans.  “You’re gonna freeze to death.”

  “Hey,” I hear Drew smile through the phone.

  “Uncle Drew.”

  “Hey Munchkin.”

  “Are you going to be here for my birthday?”

  “No Ma’am.  I am in Florida.”

  “Oh,” she sighs.  “But we’re going to your apartment.”

  “Momma said you were cold.  My place is nice and warm.”

  “It’s always cold.”

  “Sophia Michelle,” I snap, shame filling my chest.

  “I didn’t know.”

  “You didn’t need to know,” I grumble, juggling Sophia in my arms as I attempt to unlock the outer door of Drew’s building.  The lobby immediately melting the chill from my skin.

  “Soph, let me talk to Momma.”

  “Okay,” she sighs.  “Love you, Uncle Drew.”

  “Ditto Soph.  Hey, I may have been saving a chocolate bar in my fridge for my favorite girl.  You gotta find it.”

  “Momma?”

  “Tomorrow.  After breakfast,” I state taking the phone as we step onto the elevator.

  “How long has your heat been out, Ursula,” Drew asks softly.  I can still hear the edge to his voice.

  “Few days.”

  “How many is a few?”

  “Not important.”

  “Ursula…”

  “It doesn’t matter.”

  “Where is Ty?”

  “You’re breaking up.  I’ll call you tomorrow,” I rush ending the call.

  “That was mean,” Sophia states.

  “I’ll apologize tomorrow,” I state, opening the apartment door.  “You are going to get down to your jammies and crawl into Uncle Drew’s bed.  You have school tomorrow.  I’m going to throw these blankets in the wash.”

  “Yes Momma,” she kisses my cheek before sliding down my body.

  “Leave your outer clothes in the hallway for me to wash.”

  “Okay.”

Making my way to the laundry room, I lean heavily against the washer.  “You can do this.  Stay strong for Sophia.”

 

 

X

 

 

            “Uncle Drew,” Sophia squeals rushing into the kitchen.

The man in question is seated at the kitchen table a cup of coffee in front of him.

  “Hey Munchkin,” he smiles, opening his arms to her.

  “I thought you were in Florida.”

  “Took a plane home,” he shrugs, Sophia pressed to his chest.

  “Why?”

  “Couldn’t miss this one’s birthday,” he grins down at my daughter.  “I’m going to walk you to school and then I’m going to help Momma get the best birthday dinner for my favorite Munchkin.  And talk to Momma about some things.”

I swallow down the lump in my throat.  “Sophia, what do you want for breakfast?”

  “I have a wide variety of sugary cereal.  Go pick you one out.”

  “You should have woken me when you got in.  I would have moved to the couch with Soph.”

  “I was fine on the couch for one night.  We will talk later.”

  “Not necessary.  If you’re taking care of Soph, I need to go pick up some things.”

  “Ursula…”

  “I’ll be back in about an hour.”

I stare at the eviction notice affixed to my apartment door.

  “Ursula,” a soft voice calls.  Mr. Lambert stands a short distance away.  “I…”

  “I understand,” I interrupt.  “I’m sorry.  I promise I will give every cent that I owe you.  Can I get my stuff?”

  “You have thirty days, Dear.”

  “Thank you.”

  “I am sorry, Dear.  I don’t like the idea of you and that baby on the street but…”

  “It’s just business.  I promise I will pay you back.  It may take me the rest of my life but…”

  “I know, Dear.”

Slipping into the apartment, I manage to hold the tears at bay as I gather a few more clothes and the small stuffed penguin I picked up for Sophia’s birthday.

  “Are you ready to talk now?”

I jump at the sound of Drew’s voice.  “Of course, he would show up here,” I internally growl.  Keeping my back to him, I continue to sort through Sophia’s clothes.  “What are you doing here, Drew?”

  “You tend to run from conversations.  Tell me what’s going on, now.”

  “I’m a failure.  What more can I say?  That I got knocked up by a man who never wanted a family.  That I have no skills beyond wrestling so I take crappy waitressing jobs that doesn’t even pay the bills.  What do you want me to say?  That I’m now homeless.”

  “No,” he states, his hands coming down on my shoulders.  “You’re not.  You’re staying at my place.  Don’t argue with me.  We’re cleaning out the spare room for you and Soph.  And stop trying to hold everything together by yourself.  You’re not alone.  You never were.  We were so close at one point in our lives.  What happened?”

  “I got pregnant and we started separate lives.”

  “No.  I was there when you gave birth.  I was the first person to hold Sophia.  We were still close until Sophia was six months.”

  “Ty didn’t come home for the first time.  I began working three jobs to make ends meet.  My daughter was basically being raised by strangers.  I felt like the biggest failure on earth.  I couldn’t face you.  I’m still a failure.”

  “No…”

  “It doesn’t matter what you say, that is how I feel.”

  “I think it’s time we changed that.  Come on Urs.  I’m paying for a place I’m hardly ever at.  You have nowhere to go.  You will be safe.  Maybe if you have less to worry about it will…It will change the way you feel about yourself.”

I say nothing.

  “I miss you.”

  “You text me at least once a week.  We talk regularly.  What’s to miss?”

  “You!  You are so closed off now.  Seven or eight years ago you would tell me everything.  We would talk for hours, now I’m lucky to get fifteen minutes.”  Spinning me, he presses me to his chest.  “I miss you so much.  I want to help you.  I want my friend back.”

  “I’ve missed you too, Drew,” I sigh into his chest.  Wrapping my arms around him, I pull myself tighter against him.  “I’ve missed you so much.”

  “Will you come home with me?”

  “Do you really want me and a seven-year-old in your bachelor pad?”

  “Absolutely,” he answers immediately.

  “This is only going to be temporary, I promise.”

  “I meant it when I said you can stay as long as you need.”

  “Thank you.”

 

 

X

 

 

            It has been six months since the move into Drew’s apartment.  The three of us falling into an easy routine.  Drew returning every few weeks to check on us.  Sophia easily making friends in the building.  Work life is looking up for me as I’m in line for a hostess and shift leader position.  Drew refusing to allow me to help with the rent, grudgingly allowing me to pay half of the utilities.  I refuse to admit that Drew was right.  With some pressure relieved from me, my self confidence resurfaced.  Even enough to attempt a few dates.  All ending with me cuddled up on the couch with Sophia and Drew.  The content feeling of having a real home for the first time in seven years erasing any thoughts of finding another apartment.  I stretch trashing the take-out containers, scanning the kitchen and the rest of the apartment for any mess needing to be cleaned before bed.  Although it is a task at times I work hard to make sure the apartment is clean for Drew.  It’s my rotating weekend off and I’m spending it alone in the apartment.  Sophia is gone to a sleepover for the night.  Drew gone.  I enjoy the silence of the empty apartment, a rare luxury when you have a seven-year-old.  Padding down the hall, I turn down the comforter and sheets of Drew’s bed before heading to brush my teeth.  I developed the habit of sleeping in the master bed while Drew was away early in our residence after one too many nights of being kicked by Sophia, the scent of Drew clinging to the pillows helping me sleep.  I had just slid under the sheets and settled down for the night when I hear the apartment door open and shut softly, my hand immediately going for the baseball bat beside the bed.  Drew appears in the bedroom doorway.

  “Whoa,” he breathes.  “Easy Slugger.”

  “Sorry.  Wasn’t expecting you.  I’ll…”

  “Stay.  I know you sleep in here while I’m gone,” he smiles dropping his bag.  “Yeah.  I know.  The bed always smells like your shampoo when I come home.  Stay.  I need the company.”

  “What happened?”  I pull myself up to kneel on the edge of the bed.

  “Just a precaution.  I’m fine.  Took a hard hit to the head.  Got some extra time off.”

  “Come here,” I motion to him.

  “I’ve got a hard head,” he mutters as I run my hand over his head.  “You’ve become such a mom,” he smirks as I release him, hands falling to his shoulders.

  “I’ve had a few years practice,” I smile.  “Go get ready for bed.”

  “Make yourself comfortable.”

  “What side of bed do you sleep on?”

  “The side you’re not on,” he calls from the bathroom.

  “Fine,” I sigh sliding back down under the sheets.

I feel Drew slide into bed behind me, sighing deeply.  Rolling to face him, I study his face as he stares at the ceiling.

  “You sure you’re alright?”

  “Yeah,” he nods.

  “What’s with the pensive look then, Gulak?”

  “Just thinking,” he grins, wrapping a hand around mine.  Little touches like that coming frequently and easily for the man.

  “Thinking about anything in particular?”

  “Silly things,” he huffs, thumbs rubbing circles along the back of my hand.  “Pining away for things that will never be mine.”

  “Things or people,” I ask hesitantly.  My own secret pining trying to surface in the back of my mind.

He shakes his head, continuing to stare upwards.  “Doesn’t matter,” he mutters after a while.

  “The night is a good time to think about silly things.  Like I think about how stupid I was to fall for a guy I didn’t really want.”

His head turns towards me but I keep my eyes on our hands between us.

  “He was just a distraction from my own pining.  I realize that’s why I never get past a first date now.  Just trying to distract myself.  Then I stupidly let Ty knock me up.  I love Sophia and I wouldn’t trade her for anything but late at night I still fantasize about how my life would be different if I hadn’t distracted myself all those years ago.”

  “And now, why do you distract yourself?”

  “I have a good thing.  I can’t ruin it.  I…I can’t.”

Rolling his body to face me fully, “What if you won’t?”

  “I’ll never know,” I whisper.

Reaching out, he tilts my head back to meet his eyes.  “Never?”

  “I’m too scared to lose everything again.”

  “What if you won’t,” he asks again.

  “What are you really asking?”

  “We’re a good thing but I can’t help to wonder if we could be…better.”

  “Better?”

  “Much, much…better,” he whispers, one hand sliding up my arm.

  “Better or great?”

  “Want to find out,” he grins nervously, fingers tangling in my hair.

  “I do,” I whisper.

He releases a shaky breath, pulling me against him.  “Are you sure?”

I nod leaning in, leaving room for him to pull away.  He closes the distance pressing a sweet kiss to my lips and I melt completely against him. 

My fingers curl into his t-shirt as we part.  “Are you sure you want this?”

  “You’re not the only one who has waited years for something,” he sighs.  “I’m tired of waiting.”

My hands slide down to the bottom of his shirt, dragging up and over his head.  “Me too.”  Dipping my head I press open mouth kisses across his chest.

His head rolls back against the pillows momentarily before dragging my sleep shirt up my body.  Pressing me back against the mattress, his eyes sweep down my body.  “Beautiful,” he sighs, dragging a finger down between the valley of my breasts.  “More beautiful than I ever imagined.”

  “Not so bad yourself.”  One hand sliding down his stomach and snakes into his shorts.

  “Ursula,” he groans as I pump his cock slowly.  The size alone taking my breath away.

  “What do you want, Gulak,” I smile, thumb smearing the precum across his crown.

  “Fuck,” he breaths.  The swear from the normally overly polite man sending heat pooling between my thighs at lightning speed.

  “What is it, Drew,” I breath against his ear, my hand speeding up.

  “So many fantasies,” he mutters.

  “Which one is your favorite,” I ask, nipping the shell of his ear.

  “What is yours?”

  “You over me, my legs wrapped around your waist as you fuck me so hard that I see stars.”  I drag his hand down my body.  He takes the hint, sliding beneath my shorts and panties.  One finger parting my slit to circle my clit slowly.  “That is the fantasy that kept me going all these years,” I pant as he strokes over my throbbing clit.

  “All these years,” he questions sliding down to my entrance.  “How many?”

  “Nine,” I groan as he slowly pushes inside of me.

  “That is a long time,” he purrs, pumping in and out of me achingly slow.

Removing my hand from him, I pull his mouth back to mine for a searing kiss.  “Then don’t make me wait any longer.”

Pulling his finger from me, he brings it to his mouth, sucking it clean.

  “That was hot,” I groan, yanking the final articles of clothing from my body.

His cock springing up against his stomach as his own shorts disappear.

  “Fuck,” I growl, watching him stroke himself.

Kneeling between my thighs, he stares down at me.

  “Get down here, Gulak.”

  “Yes ma’am,” he grins levering himself over me.  Lining himself up with my entrance, he buries his face against the side of my throat.  I hook my legs over his hips trying to urge him forward.

  “Don’t make me beg.”

Pushing forward slowly, I arch off the bed as he fully sheaths himself.

  “Better than I ever could imagine,” he groans, pressing his forehead to mine.

  “Ditto,” I pant, gripping his shoulders.  “Please move.”

He rocks in and out of me slowly, his eyes never leaving mine, his hand sliding along my side sending electricity through my body.

  “I said I want you to fuck me,” I growl against his lips.

  “Don’t worry,” he chuckles against my ear.  “Just enjoying the moment.  You are definitely getting fucked once the weight of this moment passes.”  Nipping along my ear before turning his hungry attention to my throat, his hips never breaking their slow rhythm.  One hand slides up to slide through his hair, the other sliding down to grip his ass urging him harder into me with each slow rock of his hips.  Soft gasps escape me as the slow burn ignite in my lower belly.

  “Please Drew,” I grip the toned muscle beneath my hand tighter, urging him faster.  “I need…” the end of that sentence lost in pure bliss as his cock strokes across my spot inside me.

  “You need what,” he groans, his face returning to mine.  His hips snap against me suddenly.  “That?”

I nod searching out his mouth.

  “Eyes on me,” he commands.  “Don’t you close them for one second.”

  “But…But…But,” I stutter as he pushes himself upright.  His hips moving fast and hard and I struggle to keep eye contact as my eyes roll with each stroke.

  “But nothing,” he growls, his hands wrapping around my hips.  “Do it.  I want to those beautiful emeralds glaze over with pleasure.”

  “Fuck,” I groan, my body starts to clamp around him.

  “You gonna cum all over my cock, Urs?  Hmmmm?”  His hand sliding between us, his thumb pressing against my clit as he continues to pound me into the mattress.  “Can’t hear you, Baby,” he growls.

  “Yes.  Fuck yes.  Drew,” I all but scream as my orgasm rips through me.

  “That’s what I wanted to see,” he growls, wrapping an arm around me to press my chest to his.  His hips never slow as he devours my mouth.

  “Drew,” I pant between kisses.  “I…Love…You.”

He groans into me, his hips finally stilling, cock buried deep inside me as his release fills me.

  “That really happened,” he finally questions as our bodies crash back to the mattress.  “I didn’t dream it?”

  “Nope,” I pant.

  “And…”

  “Yep.”

  “Say it again.”

  “I love you.”

His eyes close momentarily as a smile spreads across his face.  Tucking me against his side, he wraps an arm around me.  “I love you, Ursula.  Always have.  Always will.  Welcome home.”

  “Home,” I sigh, relishing the word.


End file.
